parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Under the Mistletoe (399Movies Animal Style)
This song is pokemon when played misty is sawyer not amber Lyrics: * Danny: There's a feeling I'm getting, I just can't explain, * Makin' me glad tonight. * Maybe it's Christmas, maybe the snow, * Maybe the mistletoe. * Sawyer: There's a secret I'm keepin', that no one can hear, * A feeling deep in my heart. * Maybe this Christmas my true love will show, * Under the mistletoe. * Both: Jolly ol' St. Nicholas before the night is through * There's something very special that I'd like to say to you: * Merry, merry Christmas I'd like you to know * Sawyer: I'm hoping that I meet someone under the mistletoe. * Danny: Now there's a crowd at the party * sawyer: Our friends are all here * Both: Everyone's warm and bright * Amber or Sawyer: Maybe I'll meet him where hearts are aglow * Under the mistletoe. * Danny: Maybe I'll just stand here and no one will know * I'm under the mistletoe. * Danny: Boy, this party sure is crowded! Hey, wait a minute! There's Christmas cookies over there! Let's go get some, Pikachu! * Pikachu: Pika! * Sawyer: Hi, Danny. * Danny: Oh. Hi, Sawyer. * Sawyer: Great party, huh? * Danny: Yeah. We were just going to get something to eat. * Tammy: Hey, did you see Jenny McBride? * Danny: Yeah. Maybe you should go tell Simba. * Sawyer: Maybe not. * Danny: Anyway, can we squeeze past you? We're pretty hungry. * Sawyer: Oh, sure. Okay. Um...Ahh! * Danny: Jolly ol' St. Nicholas * Tammy: (Jolly ol' St. Nicholas) * Danny: Before the night is through * sawyer: (Before the night is through) * Danny: There's something very special that * Sawyer: (There's something very special that) * Danny: I'd like to say to you * Sawyer: (I'd like to say to you) * Danny: Merry, merry Christmas * Both: I'd like you to know * Danny: I'm hoping that I don't get caught under the mistletoe. * Sawyer: There a crowd at the party * Danny: Our friends are all here * Both: Everyone's warm and bright * Sawyer: Maybe he'll find out you just never know * Both: Under the mistletoe. * Danny: Maybe I'll stand here maybe I'll go. * Sawyer: Maybe this Christmas I might let him know. * Danny: Maybe this Christmas I just might get-- Uh-oh. * Sawyer: Hi, Dale. Did you get something to eat? * Danny: Uh, yeah. * Sawyer: Um, Danny. Did you realize we're standing under the mistletoe? * Danny: Huh? Waaa! * Sawyer: Dale! Where are you going? * Danny: Uh, I'm getting some Christmas cookies! * Sawyer: You just got some cookies! * Danny: Yeah, I know! Come on, Pikachu! * Sawyer: What's his problem, Pikachu? * Pikachu: Pika-pika! * Danny: Come on, Pikachu! * Sawyer: Dale, look out for the... * Danny: Waaa! * Sawyer: Never mind. Gallery Crying Pikachu .gif Danny_as_Phineas_Flynn_.jpg Amber (Scooby Doo).png